The Twilight Saga Songs
by Mindrea
Summary: CAUTION: SPOILERS! Here is a section of songs that fit important parts in the Twilight Saga. I saw these from several other people and I thought I'd give it a shot! Rated 'T' just to be safe!
1. Breakaway

**_

* * *

_**

I got this idea from several other people, to post a Songfic. This is a collection of songs that fit parts of the Twilight Saga.

**_I hope you enjoy these songs!!!_**

**_Thanks, _**

**_Rae_**

* * *

**This song fits the part in New Moon when Edward left (Starting On Page 68) and when she tryed to feel happy with Jacob:**

**_Breakaway_**

**_By: Kelly Clarkson_**

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_**[Chorus:]**_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_**[Chorus]**_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway...

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I thought it fit.**

**Rae**


	2. Slipped Away

I hope you guys like this song!!! I think it kind of reflected Bella's (and Edward's mood, in which we found out later) mood when she stuck to herself and was like, dead.

* * *

**This song reflects to New Moon where Bella is practically dead (or feeling that way) after Edward left, starting on page 73:**

**Slipped Away**

**By: Avril Lavigne**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

* * *

Please REVIEW!!! Review=Happy.

SO, if you are happy with this song, review. Then that makes me happy, so I update more. It's simple. Just do it!!! Please. Don't make me beg...

Rae


	3. You Will Be My Ain True Love

Hey!!!

I'm on a role today!!! I felt I'd continue.

* * *

**This song is how a very human Bella Swan feels about her immortal vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, throughout the entire story:**

**You Will Be My Ain True Love**

**By: Alison Krauss**

You'll walk unscathed through musket fire,  
No ploughman's blade will cut thee down,  
No cutless wound will mark thy face  
And you will be my ain true love,  
And you will be my ain true love

And as you walk through death's dark veil,  
The cannon's thunder can't prevail,  
And those who hunt thee down will fail,  
And you will be my ain true love,  
And you will be my ain true love.

Asleep inside the cannon's mouth,  
The captain cries, "Here comes the rout,"  
They'll seek to find me north and south,  
I've gone to find my ain true love.

The field is cut and bleeds to red.  
The cannon balls fly round my head,  
The infirmary man may count me dead,  
When I've gone to find my ain true love,  
I've gone to find my ain true love.


	4. Close Friends

Hi, guys!!!

This is the last SongFic for today, but I promise I'll update **All's Fair In Love and War** tomorrow...or tonight. If you guys are lucky...

I'm typing it up in a few minutes!!! It's just a matter of if I have time to post it later on today.

I'm kind of being controlled by Eclipse right now, SO my thoughts are a little off and I'm a little late in updating. Sorry about that.

Rae

* * *

**This relates to Eclipse where Jacob is ignoring Bella and then brings Bella's old motorcycle to Charlie, in hopes of getting her grounded:**

**Close Friends**

**By: Adema**

Today you told me that I'd hate you forever  
I can't believe what's really going on  
Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for something  
But tell me why you do this to me  
Today you told me that I'd hate you forever  
I can't believe that you'd wreck my life

I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't deal with the lies  
I've gone insane, losing close friends

Today I made the worst mistake  
I put my trust into someone I don't know  
And now I know because you've done everything possible to me  
Made me so upset  
And now I know just who to trust because you're laying in bed  
You're thinking 'bout all that fucked up shit

I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't deal with the lies  
(Lies)  
I've gone insane, losing close friends

I'm so weak  
The closeness of your skin  
The smell of this place  
Makes me go insane

I

You make me go insane  
_[Repeat]_

I was betrayed, how can you say that you feel sorry inside  
It's devastating, losing close friends  
I've gone away, you make me stay but I can't deal with the lies  
I've got insane, losing close friends

Losing close friends

_[Repeat]_

I hope you think this song relates to that art in **The Twilight Saga**, too.

Rae (If some of you haven't caught on yet, my nickname on FanFiction is **_Rae_**.)


	5. Broken

**This song was optioned to me by my FF friend, Edward-Bites-Pillows816. I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**

* * *

**

**This song fits Bella's feelings about how Edward won't change her in New Moon:**

**Broken**

**By: Lifehouse**

**The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tommorow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
But I still have my doubts  
I am dammaged at best  
Like you've already figured out**

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
SO I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

The broken locks are rolling  
you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
But I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside my eyes

They're looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
in the pain  
there the healing  
Anyway I find meaning

So I'm holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm handing on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And Im hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway  
left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart  
that's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So Im holding on  
I'm still holding

I'm holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm holding on  
Im still holding  
Im holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm barely holding on to you...

* * *

SOOO, what do you think, peoples?

Rae


	6. Love Story

**This song is dedicated to TwilightBlue who told me about this song. **

**Thank You!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This song fits the part at the end of New Moon when Edward basically proposes to Bella, through Eclipse (since Charlie isn't very fond of Edward) when they tell Charlie that they are engaged: **

**Love Story**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**We were both young when i first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please dont go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and ill be the princess  
it's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet coz were dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
I was begging you please dont go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say, "Yes"**

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
don't be afraid well make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,**

**Oh, oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
it's a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes**

**We were still young when I first saw you...**

**What do you think???**

**Rae**

* * *


	7. Fall To Pieces

**Hey, guys!!!**

**I'm back with another song...I was listening to it on my Ipod in the car yesterday, and it him me about what part it reminded me of!**

**Here it is!!!**

* * *

This song reminds me of when Bella and Alice rescue Edward from his suicidal attempts and Bella's afraid she's going to be hurt even more when he leaves again in New Moon:

Fall To Pieces

By: Avril Lavigne

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_[Chorus:]_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

* * *

So, what do you guys think?

Fit the part?

I need critiscm, praise, ANYTHING!!!

Just review!!!

Rae


	8. Beat Of My Heart

**This was requested by Megan Geyer.**

**Thank you!!!**

* * *

I think this fits in with how Edward feels in Twilight, when he's trying to avoid Bella, but quits trying in the end:

Beat Of My Heart

By: Hilary Duff

So I'm holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm barely holding on to you

I'm handing on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And Im hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway  
left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart  
that's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So Im holding on  
I'm still holding

* * *

Anyone like it?

Rae


	9. My Heart

**This was requested by Megan Geyer.**

**Thank you!!!**

* * *

**This song reflects how Edward and Bella feel for each other, but it also shows how Edward feels when Bella almost dies in Twilight:**

**My Heart**

**By: Paramore**

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time I will be listening.**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...**

* * *

**What does everyone think?**

**I hope you like this SongFic so far!!!**

**Many more to come!!!**

**Rae**


	10. Breathe

**Suggested by Megan Geyer!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

* * *

**This song shows how Bella follows Edward through the forest after he left, denying hat he left her and getting lost in the process:**

**Breathe (Until Tomorrow)**

**By: Paramore**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood**

**If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood**

**If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way**

**I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood...**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this song!!!**

**Rae**


	11. Fences

**Recommended by Megan Geyer.**

**Thanks!!!**

* * *

**This song sort of reflects to how Alice was in the Mental Asylum she was put in:**

**Fences**

**By: Paramore**

**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**

**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.**

**You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**

**If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.**

**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.**

**And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.**

**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**

* * *

**You like?**

**Rae**


	12. Don't Jump

****

A special thanks to Megan Geyer and all of the songs she's reccomended!!!

**THANKS!!!**

* * *

**This song seems to relate to how Edward's voice was "screaming" at Bella not to jump off the cliff in New Moon, and how he feels about her:**

**Don't Jump**

**By: Tokio Hotel**

**_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_**

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump**_

_**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**_

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump**_

_**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**_

_**Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump**_

_**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I know it doesn't completely fit, but the song's close enough, right?**

**Rae**


	13. Hazel Eyes

**Reccomended by Edward-Bites-Pillows816.**

**You rock!!!**

* * *

**This song kind of fits the part when Edward lied to Bella saying he never really loved her, and then left:**

**Hazel Eyes**

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Oh Oh oh...**

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes...**

* * *

**What do you think? **

**The only part of it that doesn't really fit is: **

**"Behind these hazel eyes..."**

**Rae**


	14. We Are Broken

**Reccommended by the Great Song Hunter Megan Geyer!!!**

**And yes, another Paramore song.**

* * *

**This song seems to describe how the Cullens don't want to be monsters, and try to the best of their abilities not to be:**

**We Are Broken**

**By: Paramore**

**_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_**

**_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_**

**_Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_**

**_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_**

**_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_**

**_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_**

**_Tower over me  
Tower over me_**

**_And I'll take the truth at any cost_**

**_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole..._**

**

* * *

**

**So, what do you think?**

**Voice your thoughts...please...**

**Push the Button.**

**You KNOW you want to.**

**Come on, just push it.**

**Push the freakin' BUTTON!**

**Rae**


	15. Breathe II

**Reccomended by my fabulous friend (and supporter) Edward-Bites-Pillows816!**

* * *

**This song is practically a perfect example of how Bella feels toward Edward (and vice-versa):**

**Breathe**

**By: Faith Hill**

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away**_

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...**

_

* * *

_

**How is it?**

**Note: If anyone wants to recommend songs, they can!!! By the way, this SongFic is NOT just Edward and Bella songs; they can be about any characters, and any scenes!!!**

**Rae**


	16. Valentine's Day

**Hey, guys!!!**

**Here's another song!!!**

**Hope you guys like it...**

**xD**

**

* * *

**

This song seems to relate to what Edward was feeling in New Moon, when he heard that Charlie was at a funeral, which was really for Harry Clearwater, but he thought it was for Bella, after she went cliff diving:

Valentine's Day

By: Linkin Park

My insides all turn to ash

So slow

And blew away as I collapsed

So cold

A black wind took them away

From sight

And held the darkness over day

That night

...

And the clouds above moved closer

Looking so dissastisfied

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

...

**I used to be my own protection**

**But not now**

**'Cause my path has lost direction**

**Somehow**

**A black wind took you away**

**From sight**

**And the ground below grew colder**

**As they put you down inside**

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

**....**

**So how you're gone**

**And I was wrong**

**I never knew what it was like**

**To be alone**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day...**

**

* * *

**

What does everybody think?

Okay, 2 reviews for another song!!!

Also, check my POLL!!!

~*Rae*~


	17. This Love

**Another Veronicas song from the awesome MEGAN GEYER!!!  
**

**xD.**

* * *

**How Bella/Edward feel about each other throughout the entire series:**

**This Love**

**By: The Veronicas**

_**I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)**_

**You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you**

**Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love**

**You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away**

**Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love**

**I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause**

**Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love**

**Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love...**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**~*Rae*~**


End file.
